Rebel Rebel
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: Mitchie is still in the closet at school until she is thrown out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney © etc. etc.

A/N: I'm really bad with continuing with my stories so if anyone would like to add on to it, I'm totally cool with that…

Alex Russo gave me butterflies. There was no doubt about that. It's not the whole typical sweet, smart and innocent thing that most people go for. In fact, she doesn't appear to be any of those things… Well she is smart but in other ways… and she could be sweet if you catch her on a good day… and as for innocent, I don't think anyone has seen that side of her.

She was adorable, no denying that. She has a baby face that made her devilish grin look so… cute. I even noticed the little things she does that made me see her as a cute crush instead of a "hot piece of ass" as the guys say.

"Hey, Harper." My heart leapt into my throat once I heard her voice from the other side of the hallway. She was eating a frozen yogurt in a cone… pink, her usual choice but her least favorite color.

"Alex! You're late again." Harper stomped her foot. She was quite animated with whatever she did. "It's already second period!"

"Right." Alex chuckled, throwing her cone into her locker that lacked books, or anything that had to do with school. "Well, usually I come in a little bit after third period, so for me, this is early."

I grinned. I had more time to see Alex today. I only have one class with her and that's art, second to last period. Luckily, she always shows up for that class.

"Alex Russo." A rather large, bald man stood before her with his arms crossed. We knew him as Mr. Laritate… not to be confused with the Larry Tate from 1964's Bewitched. "You're late again."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I know, I know… detention." She held out her hand for the slip.

"Actually, you're going to stay after school, not for detention, but for an extracurricular activity…"

"Like helping the janitor's go through students lockers?" she asked hopefully.

"No, Ms. Russo… and it's not proven that they do that… That is not an extracurricular activity. You can choose from the list on the bulletin board, but I do suggest going to art club. I've noticed your talents in that class and this cowboy," he pulled on his suspenders that he wore under his brown jacket. I would have been happy not knowing he wore those, especially in public. "is impressed."

Alex gave a sly grin towards Harper. I knew what that look meant, as did Harper. "No problem, Mr. Laritate."

"Report to my office after school with your decision." He readjusted his bolo tie and walked off.

Alex grabbed the list off the bulletin board and began reading off the club names. "Mathletes, Alien as a Second language. No thanks… Happy Helpers; been there done that… Art Club, Video Game Club, Dungeons and Dragons Club, Women's Awareness… yeah yeah yeah… Hey, Harper."

"I am _not_ joining the club with you." She protested quickly. "I have enough on my plate already."

Alex nodded. That wasn't my first question but now that I have the answer, what does LGBT stand for?"

"Oh, um, Lesbian, gay, bi, and transgender." No one really knew about the club. It was strictly exclusive and for the _gays _but their straight friends and supporters go too from time to time. No one really messes with the club since two of our deans are in charge of the club. It's not like they're gay or anything but they have siblings or something like that who are gay. …But the meetings are in room 402 Tuesdays, from 3:30p.m. to 5p.m. There long, drawn out conversation as to how they first came out gets old after the first five meetings but they're worth it for the free pizza.

Alex scrunched up her face. "Oh, I didn't know that. Shows how much I pay attention." She paused for a few seconds. "Art club it is."

I ducked behind my locker and put away my Chemistry book. Too bad Art club is at the same time as LGBT club. It would have been awesome having an extra hour with her.

---

It was my turn to set up the drinks and cookies for today's meeting. I did my best to decorate the platter the best I could. Oreo's on the outside, chocolate chip on the inside and oatmeal on the inside. They banned peanut butter cookies from the meeting since two people in my school are allergic to it. Who? I don't know, but it's my favorite type of cookie next to molasses which sounds like a disease but it's quite good.

Danielle took her usual seat across from mine so she could stare at me. Not to sound conceded or anything but I know for a fact that she likes me but she's not my type. It's not that she actually looks like a boy with her shaved head, piercings, and baggy clothes, it's just she's a bitch who would sleep with any girl that goes her way. I find her to be disgusting. She gives lesbians a bad name. Her friend, and fuck buddy (who hates me for obvious reasons) Lori sat right next to her. I hated sitting through the meetings looking at her large crooked nose and obviously cavity filled teeth. She scowls at me every chance she gets. I don't want her "_boyfriend". _Hopefully she will grow to understand that.

Then, there's Miki with an I. He's the most flamboyant gay guy I know, and he's hysterical. I do feel bad though, because he always wishes he was born straight so he wouldn't be picked on as much. I do understand… to a certain degree. No one in the school really knows that I'm a part of the club except for the people in here so I just receive the torment from myself.

Steven is a less obvious, gay guy. He's totally hairy so you'd never guess he was gay or that he was with Miki for a short while. It ended badly but they're on good terms. He's in the closet like me, trying to keep a low profile but it sort of leaked, so it's only a rumor for now.

Dom is a total sweet heart who tries to solve everyone's problems but his own. His life is a complete train wreck but he's always trying to give other's advice. It's a really long story but I hid him in my room for about a month because he got kicked out for his "condition". I was able to hide him for a whole month without my family realizing it. It helps to have punctual parents.

Amanda and Destiny sat practically on top of each other and I understand since they were officially going out. They did typical couple things while still keeping a low profile in the school. They were complete opposites when it came to looks. Amanda was tall with brown hair and brown eyes, and Destiny was short with blonde hair and blue eyes. Though they look totally different, they act exactly the same. They never seemed to laugh at any of my jokes… or anyone else's for that matter. Not to sound too harsh but the only thing that really made them stand out was that they were both girls in a relationship together.

"Thank you, Mitchie, for setting up the drinks and snacks today." Ms. Lavista said without looking up from her chart. I nodded as If she was able to see me. "Any stories you would like to share?" she asked, finally looking at me.

I shook my head. My _"gay" _life was practically non-existent aside from me just liking girls. I never had a girl friend and my parents don't know. It's not like they're against gays or anything, it's just I'm not ready to tell them.

Someone knocked on the door, making everyone jump. I assume everyone has their reasons, but I shared a mixture. Well, loud or sudden noises make me nervous and I didn't know who would be on the other side of it, revealing my not-so-secret secret and anticipating a new member.

Ms. Lavista opened up the door. "Hey," My heart sank as Alex Russo's eyes lifted from the bulletin paper and met mine. It felt like I had a whole chicken lodged in my throat. I wanted to jump behind Miki, or even start running. I wanted to do a lot of things but all I was able to do was sit there, dumbfounded. Alex's expression even fell when she looked up at me. She quickly turned her attention back to Ms. Lavista. "…is this art club?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"No, Ms. Russo." Even teachers she didn't have knew who she was. "That's downstairs in room 302… in the art room."

"Rigggght." She looked around at the people sitting with me. "'Cause it says 402 on my paper so I'm just going to go to 302, now." Alex turned on her heel and began running down the hallway to the staircase.

I sank down into my chair, unsure of what to say or do next. The pizza should be here with in a half hour, but I completely lost my appitite.

A/N: Good/Bad? I'd like to know…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is complete filler. Any suggestions???

"We're going to do something different today." The art teacher announced. "We're going to do portraits. You can choose your partners, and you must portrait your partner as you see them. And be creative. You can include their likes, hobbies… something that tells me about them. Most of all, have fun with it."

Immediately, everyone sprang from their chairs and picked their partners. I avoided Alex's gaze the entire time, noticing every person she turned down and realized she was walking towards me. "Hey." My heart leaped into my throat as I turned around to see the voice belonged to Alex Russo.

"…hi." I was finally able to muster out.

She grabbed the chair in front of me and I began to feel incredibly dizzy. "I don't have a partner, so I guess we're stuck with each other by default."

_I just saw you turn down three people. "_Cool." I whispered, trying to not look up from my blank paper.

"So, what do you like to do?" she leaned in with her hands folded to her chest. "You know, so I know what to draw for my project."

_I like to sing, write music, play piano and the guitar. _"Nothing really." I muttered.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Come on! Everyone likes to do something!" She picked up a paintbrush. "I like art, of all kinds. Not just painting and stuff… like everything." She paused for a brief moment. "That's why I'm in the art club." I swallowed hard, realizing where she was taking the conversation. "So, how long have you been in that club?"

She made the question seem like such a normal question… as if she didn't catch me in a LGBT meeting. As if she was okay with it. "About a month or so… I suppose…"

"If you're worried that I'd tell anyone, don't." I looked up from my blank paper. "You're secret's safe." I smiled nervously, worried at the same time. "Besides, I never had a friend who was… like that." Her voice became more hushed.

Apparently, I'm now her friend. "Oh, well yeah…" I fumbled with my words. That is something I _don't _do unless Alex is involved.

"So, whatdoyouliketodo?" she said, again, in one breath.

"…I do like art, I'm just not very good at it."

She leaned in closer. "That's going to be quite difficult for me to portrait… so anything else? Hobbies?"

I looked down at my paper and back up at her. She seemed to be quite interested in what I did… extremely interested. "I play the guitar..."

"No way!" a huge smile spread across her face. "I play the drums! We could totally start a band. We definitely need to hang out and play together sometime."

"How long have you been playing for?" I knew her class schedule like the back of my hand. I could tell you which pair of boots she wore twice in a week, but I had no idea she played the drums. That's totally cool.

"Just two… but I love to hit things, and poking things with sticks so I plan on sticking with it." We both laughed, since we knew it was a half joke. "How long have you been playing the guitar?"

"About six years." I was fascinated when I saw her jaw drop. She usually was impressed by anything. "Piano for eight years, and voice for about five."

"What would you need voice lessons for? You're voice sounds great."

I blushed profusely. I wasn't quite sure what she meant exactly by what she had said but my high hopes. "Voice lessons are for singing."

"Oh." She quickly stated, tapping her paintbrush on the table. She seemed to be just as red as I was. "So you're like a one woman talent show then." She smiled, trying to cover up how awkward she felt.

"I don't perform." It was true; I do not perform. Maybe I would play something here and there, but just for myself. No one could make fun of how bad you are if they never heard you play.

"You should totally come over. We could play, and maybe work on our projects… if we get to them." We laughed, together.

"I don't have my guita…"

"That's fine." She quickly interrupted. "My brother, Justin has a guitar. Just come over."

"It's okay if I use it?"

"Yeah. I borrow things from him all the time."

So, that was it. I was going over to Alex Russo's house. Alex fucking Russo. She invited me to go to her house, and… when I get my head cleared up, I'll get back to you on that…

---

"Justin!" This was an awful time to wear heals. "Justin!" I finally caught up to him by his locker. "I need to borrow your guitar."

"You're asking?" he raised an eyebrow at me. I hated when he had that smug look. "No scheme? No sneaking into my room to get it?"

I huffed. "No, I'm asking. Yes or no?"

"Well, I'd have to say yes since I know that I said _no _you would think up of some scheme use it."

My brother knew everything, didn't he? "Thanks." I waved and walked off.

---

My last class seemed to take forever. Once I saw Alex sway down the hall, my mind went blank. _I definitely need a drink_. "Hey." I waved.

Alex smiled back at me. "Ready to go?" I nodded, even though I was highly unsure. "I have to warn you, my parents are a tad nosy, so don't mind them."

I loved walking in the city. It was even more enjoyable with Alex. We tried on the fake jewelry, _brand name_ hats and sunglasses. It was fun, and something I never did before. Usually it was something I would see on t.v. or the movies where two friends have a montage of their day out. They would be having a great time doing the little things their town has to offer, and I was doing them… with Alex Russo.

A/N: I'm really sorry this wasn't longer, I totally rushed it.


	3. Alex's Secret

A/N: No idea where I was going with this story… It's been a while since I continued with this so, I hope you enjoy.  
Any and all feedback is appreciated.

**Alex's Secret**

Alex's POV---

"Jerry! Why is your underwear out here on my patio furniture?" I heard my mom scream from the terrace. I was only home for two seconds and already my parents said/did something embarrassing. "How many times do I have to tell you…"

Once I saw my mom walk into the living room with my father's rather large underwear, I knew I had to say something. "Mom," I looked over at Mitchie, making sure I was the only one with the horrified look on my face. "we have company."

Like my mother always did, she wrapped her arms around my friend, _welcoming_ her. "Oh, you're so pretty… and your hair…" Mitchie seemed to not be too bothered by my mom being all over her… not like _that_ but like the typical Hispanic mother reaction to a new guest.

"This is Mitchie." I finally was able to get a word in. "And we're going to be working on a project upstairs so…"

"Are you hungry?" My mom walked over to the kitchen. She was always trying to feed someone… hence my dad. "I made plenty of my mother's secret recipe"

I just wanted to go upstairs. "The secret is, you won't leave the toilet for a month." I whispered to her, grabbing her arm and headed towards the stairs.

"No, thank you." She said over her shoulder, in a very timid tone.

"Oh, geez!" I covered my eyes, and attempted to cover up Mitchie's. I knew my parents were embarrassing but really? Really?

"Hi, I'm Jerry, Alex's Dad." He extended his hand and I quickly intercepted it.

"Dad, can you introduce yourself to my friend when you have clothes on?"

He fixed his towel to be tighter. "What do you mean? I have a towel on."

"So, this means I can walk around with _just _a towel on while Justin brings his geek wad friends over?" I smirked. I knew that would leave my father with one of his tantrums.

I finally was able to drag Mitchie into my room. I should have known avoiding my parents was impossible.

Mitchie's POV---

I never saw anyone's room like this before. Pink fur as wall paper? How awesome is that? Her room was very Alex Russo.

"Sorry for the mess." She picked up one of her shirts and she carelessly thrown to it to the side. There was still a whole other pile on what I assumed to be a desk.

"You want to work on the project?"

"Mitchie," she was still staring at her paper. "How did you know you were gay?"

That question completely caught me off guard. What happened to working on the project? "Um… I just always was attracted to girls I suppose. It's not too much of an interesting story… I mean with guys, who likes all that hair on their body anyway?" We both laughed lightly.

"I know." Alex agreed. "And their BO is totally a girl repellent. A girls natural scent, you can bottle and sell as perfume but for the guys, you can only sell it as mace." We laughed followed by a long pause. "What do I smell like?" Alex leaned in closer to me, with my lips only a brush away from her neck.

I breathed heavily, trying to take in her natural scent, nearly making myself dizzy. "Um… like cherries and soap." I said unsteadily.

She pulled away slowly and smiled. "Let's see what you smell like." She leaned into me and slowly turned her face away from mine and descended to my neck. I felt her exhale and deeply inhale. Hopefully she couldn't feel me shutter, because I know she heard me moan. Without, she whispered, "Lavender and chamomile… my favorite." I felt her smile against my neck as she took in another deep breath. "You smell so good." She said it as though she was intoxicated.

I wanted so badly for her to do everything in my imagination but I knew what I had to do: I fell off the bed. "Mitchie!" Alex reached her hand out for me, making sure I was okay. If I didn't look like a dork before, I definitely did now. "Are you okay?" She pulled me back up. "Did I make you uncomfortable?" I lied and answered her, practically mute. "I'm sorry… Come back on the bed." She patted right next to her. Slowly, I sank back into the spot where Alex asked me to sit. "I didn't mean it like that…" she blushed.

I went to sit back down next to her but was interrupted by a younger boy. "Max!" Alex shouted at the boy who clumsily stumbled into her room.

"Oh, hey Alex!" he exclaimed once he recovered from his stumble. "Hey Mitchie." He said in a much deeper voice and walked closer to the bed.

"Max," Alex rose to her feet and began to push her brother out of the room. "Get out."

"But," he tried to protest but she was finally able to get him out of the room. "See you in school, Mitchie!" he yelled as Alex slammed the door.

"Well, hopefully that will be that last we will see of my family tonight…" Alex said through her gritted teeth. "So," she said more cheerfully. "Why don't we play for a little bit?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied. "Where's your drum set?"

"Um…" Alex looked around her room to locate her drum set. "What's that?" she pointed out her window which made me jump and look out of the window. There was nothing. "Oh, it seems to be under this large pile of clothes." she said almost robotically.

"And your brother's guitar?"

Alex huffed. "Right. I'll be right back. If any of them tries to get in here, I have a bat under my bed."

Before I could ask why, she was already down the hall.

Alex's POV---

"Justin!" I knocked on his door rapidly.

Justin opened his door in a panic. "What?"

"Your guitar! I need it, now." Alex said in a rush.

He raised an eyebrow. "You banged on my door like a maniac for my guitar?" he asked, annoyed.

I nodded frantically. "I need it. Where is it?"

Slyly, he leaned against his door frame. "Why do you want my guitar so badly?" Justin crossed his arms and waited for a response. I was at loss for words. If only he knew. "Who're you trying to impress?" he laughed.

I fidgeted. "No one."

"Come on, Alex." Justin had been around long enough to know when I was in a lie. This time, I didn't even try very hard to conceal the truth. After living with someone for 16 years, you learn almost everything about a person.

"Hey," We both heard a soft voice from the end of the hallway. "Alex?" Mitchie met my gaze. Seeing Justin in the hall made her step back timidly into my room. "Do you have the guitar?"

Justin fixed his hair the best he could. "Hey, Mitchie." He smiled wildly. "I didn't know you were friends with my sister." He pulled at his shirt, making sure he was presentable. "She doesn't seem the type that you'd hang out with." He laughed just before he received an elbow to the ribs from me.

"Alex is really nice." Mitchie said with her mouth dry. Any argument almost always sends Mitchie into a panic. The heat crept up to my ears as a smile slowly formed around the corners of my lips.

Justin let out another laugh before he mouthed _"Yeah, okay." _He ducked back into his room and came back out with his guitar. "And if you need anything else," He shot me a look. "and I do mean _anything,_ just ask." He gave me another smile before ducking back into his room. I hated that smile so much. It was just another way to mock me.

I rolled my eyes and rushed back towards my room. "Just ignore him. He's such a pain." I said, in high hopes that would be the last interruption for the night.

"Oh." Mitchie cleared her throat, finally able to speak normally again. She brought her attention back towards the guitar. "I didn't know it would be such a hassle to get the guitar."

I shrugged as I handed it off to her. I took my seat at the drums and hit a few notes. "What's his is mine and what's mine is mine." I laughed, and it seemed like Mitchie knew I was serious.

"Um, Alex." I stopped mid-laugh to set my attention to the shorter brunette. "Can you not tell anyone about the whole me being gay thing?" she asked with her head down, focused on the guitar. "No one really knows and…"

"No problem, Mitchie," I said with a wide smile. I then bit my lip, feeling that this was the right time. "as long as you keep mine."

I watched as Mitchie squirmed in her seat. "Yeah, definitely."

It was going to be difficult telling Mitchie. It did take a while for me to tell Harper and she'd been my friend for ages. I stood from my stool and sat next to Mitchie who sat anxiously on my bed. "I'm a…" I took in a deep breath when I noticed it was a lot harder than I thought. She readjusted her wand that was tucked safely away in her boot. "I'm…" she stuttered.


End file.
